It is well known that carbon brushes utilized in motor assemblies wear and generate carbon dust after prolonged motor use. Indeed, carbon dust is generated and thereafter migrates to various areas around the motor assembly. This is problematic in that some motor assemblies are used to pump or move highly volatile organic compounds such as paint and the like. The commutator brush interface causes sparking which in turn generates carbon dust. An accumulation of carbon dust may result in arcing between the interface area and the motor shaft or motor housing. The potential arcing in an environment of volatile organic compounds presents a significant safety hazard for those in proximity to the motor assembly. Yet another drawback of the carbon dust generation is that the dust migrates toward the bearings supporting the motor shaft. This dust may create an electrical shorting path and if this occurs the motor may be damaged or rendered inoperative.
One attempt at solving the problem of sparking highly combustible materials is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 6,417,595. This patent discloses a seal that partially isolates the commutator assembly from the internal ambient atmosphere of the electric motor. However, the disclosed seal still provides gaps to allow migration of the carbon dust and as such sparking may still occur. Yet another problem with the assembly disclosed in the '595 patent and other similar assemblies, is that the carbon brush dust tends to collect in unwanted areas. Therefore, there is a need for an improved system to seal carbon dust within a confined area and prevent its migration to other areas of the motor assembly.